User talk:The Real Sthomas
Welcome Hi, welcome to Club Penguin Fan Universe! Thanks for your edit to the Hip Slip page. If you need help, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) Hello! welcome to my talk page! Hey there I`m the creator of Club Pengun:The Show.I jus twanted to say thanks for the improvements on the page.I`ll keep it up there for you.See ya.Addy1234 (talk) 22:20, October 6, 2012 (UTC) I`m that same person.No i`m not.But if you want to add more charecters and eps and bloopers,Contact me.Addy1234 (talk) 22:39, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay.I saw somthing simular on my favourate show.K.Dance will fall in love.Dan takes her on a date.Rookie thinks somthing is wrong and spys on them during there date along with Mr Cow2.But Dan is a henchman trained by Herbert and traps her.Addy1234 (talk) 03:36, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I`m Australian so i don`t celebrate thanksgiving.Besides,they don`t have to be in a perticular order.Addy1234 (talk) 05:30, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.I do celebrate them.I`ll change them around and have christmas go next.Or thanksgiving.Addy1234 (talk) 09:11, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Thanks.But i wanted to say i saw your edit on the trivia.I think it might be to violent.I Planed it to be at a G rating.No Offence.So maybe i can change it into somthing i little more suitable.I Hope you Understand.And thank you.Don`t worry,i was thinking of turning it into a blaster fight,like a sci-fi blaster.Cause it`s like a gun fight but less violent.Addy1234 (talk) 09:24, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Nice.But should he have some clothes on?Addy1234 (talk) 04:02, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry.Addy1234 (talk) 23:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Don`t worry.It`s fine.Addy1234 (talk) 04:06, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I was also wondering if you could draw him as a Zombie for my Video Game.P.S:Like the Pie Smash Minigame and Check Out the Music i put in for the levels and stuff!Addy1234 (talk) 04:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Who was that guy who did all that edits that wasn`t us and what did he do?Addy1234 (talk) 07:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Whoa!Dude!Chill.I knwo this is happening,but who knows,maybe some of the stuff might be good.Also,i wanted to say that a freind of mine sonic,i`m allowing her to do a few tweaks and changes as well.Addy1234 (talk) 09:07, November 23, 2012 (UTC) P.S:I forgot to tell you.What did you think was the best part about the music in that game i made.You know which one i`m talking about. Did you here the news!?Aunt Artic is the Director!I Even have proof! PROOF I TELL YOU!!!PROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOF!!!!!!!!!! Uh,Sthomas,i don`t feel real comfortable with the whole Benny Skurger thing.I don`t really like the idea that they get destroyed.So,do they stay alive,cause if they don`t can you work somthing out?Addy1234 (talk) 06:03, November 26, 2012 (UTC) OKAY,I`VE STARTED A WIKI FOR CLUB PENGUIN THE SHOW.The Wiki Super Penguins I'm an fan of super heroes. Please can you help me something? My super hero team SPS (Super Penguin Squad) I need some help with the story. please can write the some of the story please. Thanks. I said story not more characters Make an story of Club Penguin - Super Penguins. Like in the opening Rockhopper was watch the 20th anniversary of Shadow Guy and Gamma gal. All 5 penguins (Rockhopper, Aunt Arctic, Sensei, Cadence and Gary (all in order gains super powers) Rockhopper can stretch! Aunt Arctic can speak to Puffles! Sensei can spray water and fire in his hands! Cadence can sparkle and turn invisible! and Gary grows into an size of an lighthouse with four arms and a tail. Herbert was trying to steal their powers but will the heroes fight down? make the whole story extended. you should do a little bit of the story for an head start Please do a little bit of the story of all the 5 heroes got their super powers. --Emilythebrawler (talk) 21:18, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I am Lily8763 and i just was thinking i wanna be on the club penguin the show! can you ask the maker for me its ok if no. DUDE! SOMEONE DELATED ALL OF YOUR CLUB PENGUIN THE SHOW WORK!!! I CHEAKED AND ITS ALL DELEATED! Super Penguins Help me with the story please. --Emilythebrawler (talk) 22:02, November 28, 2012 (UTC) I KNEW IT! i knew you were gonna use my idea! fromLily8763cp Lets have peace *I know this "edit war" has been going on for awhile but i want us to make peace now and work thogther. from:User:Lily8763cp your definitely invited to the party! the real sthomas! I looked at my talk page and I couldn't help noticing the message you sent me. as a matter of fact I just finished making you the template. here's my opinion of you this my rating of how I think people/penguins are white = really hate them yellow = hate them orange = extremely don't like them green = really don't like them blue = don't like them at all red = don't like them very much purple = like them a little bit , brown = like them black = really like them bronze = think they're are really awesome silver = think they're more awesome than you gold = the most extremely awesome penguin/person in multiple universes the real sthomas, out of all that I would DEFINTELY choose gold here's some templates for you, JUST for you! (sorry about the errors of this template, I'm not very good at making templates. but I'm trying my best.:( would you like to come to my party? if yes go to user:mart456t/1, if no go to don't come. user:mart456t/1 don't come did you know? the real sthomas, did you know that my user page an yours are the only protected pages on the whole entire wiki? its true.Mart456t (talk) 02:42, December 17, 2012 (UTC)